


Dirty Talk is easy

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from one prompt of thesinbin : "Plots is following Geno like a tail these days, cause he doesn't speak English. So Sid and Geno play the game of talking dirty to each other in his presence, enjoy crossing the borders while thinking poor guy can't understand what they say. Except he actually can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk is easy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3088.html?thread=3642384#cmt3642384
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Plots was kinda new with the Pens, he was okay with being with Zhenya while he could be adapted to Pittsburgh.  
Zhenya had told him that it's been okay because it's been the same for him when he arrived in Pittsburgh.  
Plots was surprised to see lots of time Zhenya with Sid even after practice,  
Sid is a lot at the home of Zhenya.  
He knows something is up between them, it's just oblivious, he doesn't need to know the English language for knowing what happen between them.

Sometimes Plots is near of Zhenya and he hears Sid & Zhenya say to each other

"I can't wait tonight, that I fuck you so good"

"I want to ride you so much"

"I'm going to make you so sore, that the next day you will have difficulty for walk"

"Want to spank your ass, so good, until it's so red"

"I want to blow you and just make you forget your own name"

"I want to fuck you on the table"

"And me against the fridge"

And it's been like this during days and days, they always thought that he didn't understand English, but come on he know the dirty talk and stuff like this.  
They have even done some groping when they are together in the same room with Plots and do some eyes that mean full of desire.  
One day he decided he had enough of this and tell Zhenya  "You know, I know what you tell at Sid, and I know what Sid tells you"

Zhenya is surprised "Oh? So we don't have really to hide the fact that..."

"No come on, you can do what you want, and since one of the first day I've been here I knew that something was between you him"

When Zhenya told this to Sid he was blushing and a little red. Zhenya kissed him.  
When Plots have seen this, he had said to himself "they are cute together".

If before he knew he had to be careful when he goes at Zhenya for not caught them at one moment, maybe now he will need to be extra careful. Because if everything that he have heard before, they are very adventurous and do lots of stuff in their home.

**END**


End file.
